Party!
by lja136
Summary: A multi cross over that includes: Real life, OCs, Warriors, Avatar the Last Airbender, InuYasha, and Fruits Basket. Lisa has a party at her house. After everyone arrives, they go outside to play, but find themselves traped in an unfamilliar place.
1. The Party Has Started

Party!

I do not own anything I put in this story, except for the horses from next chapter. Not even the characters in this chapter, they own themselves. I only own myself, Lisa.

I am obviously not creative with titles...

All the characters in this chapter are either me or people I know from school. All of them (Except for Toby) are my friends.

Chapter 1: The party has started

Lisa glanced out the window for about the tenth time since 2:50. It was now 3:00, time for her party to start.

As she looked outside, she spotted Ashley coming up the curved path to her house. Lisa immediately jumped up from her seat on the couch and ran the three steps to the door to open it before Ashley got there.

"Hi, Ashley!" Lisa called out the door. Ashley ran the last three yards to the door, blond hair streaming behind her.

"Hi, Lisa," She replied, with a hint of a sigh in her voice. She had been carrying a duffel bag that apparently was heavy. Lisa stepped back, allowing Ashley to come in the door. She glanced around at the room. "Apparently I'm the first one?" she said when she didn't see anyone.

"You can set your bag in the office; here, I'll show you," Lisa said. She turned to lead the way into the office. They walked past the big TV and turned down the hall. They passed the first two doors-one on each side of the hall-and went into the second door on the right. Ashley set her bag down and they went back to the hall. Lisa pointed out the bathroom (the door across the hall from the office), her bedroom (the door at the end of the hall) and her parent's bedroom, where there's an extra bathroom. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Lisa rushed to the door, Ashley following more slowly behind her. Lisa opened the door, revealing Jeremy on the other side.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Lisa said, again stepping back.

Jeremy replied with, "Hi, baka!" In response, Lisa poked Jeremy in the side. Jeremy then poked Lisa in the arm. She turned around and plopped down on the couch, rubbing her arm where Jeremy poked her. Ashley sat down next to her and Jeremy sat on a chair nearby. He had refused to spend the night, so he didn't have any bags.

"Ashley, this is Jeremy-watch out for his pokes, they hurt." Lisa then rolled up her sleeve, revealing a red mark where Jeremy had poked her. "And Jeremy," Lisa started; stopping when she noticed Jeremy was looking around the desk where a computer was, completely ignoring Lisa. He then spotted what he was looking for-headphones for a computer. He put them on and turned on the computer. Lisa then saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked outside and saw Alex, walking on her toes, bouncing like she usually did. Lisa got to the door just as Alex went to step up the only step in front of her house.

"Risa!" Alex said in a medium-high pitched voice (Risa was Lisa's Japanese name.) Alex then glomped Lisa and said "Squishy!"

Once Alex released Lisa, she said, "Hey, Alex! You can bring your bags to the office if you like." Alex had been here a few times before, so she knew where the office was.

Whenever Alex came to Lisa's house to sleep over, she brought a lot of stuff, and this time was no exception. She had a duffel bag AND a backpack.

Lisa stepped back to let Alex in who went straight to the office to set her bags down. When she came back out, she saw Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Alex," she said, dipping her head. Lisa was going to introduce them, but Alex beat her to it.

"Yo, I'm Ashley," she replied. She then took out her Kyo plushie and started petting it.

"Hey! You have one, too!" Alex said. She started to get hers, when she saw Jeremy, still not paying attention. She went over to him and poked him in the stomach. Jeremy squeaked loudly and bent forward, surprised by the poke. Once he recovered from the surprise, he went to poke Alex back, but she had disappeared down the hall. He sighed and returned to not paying attention.

Alex came back out, wearing her kimono. A head of a Kyo plushie was sticking out.

"Two Kyo plushies, perfect!" Lisa muttered to herself, though Ashley heard.

"Perfect for what?" She asked, puzzled.

"You'll see."

Someone knocked at the door, making everyone jump, except Lisa, who does a reverse jump. She went to the door and opened it, revealing Kelsey.

"Konnichi wa!" she said. She set her bag down by the door and sat down on the white chair, across the room from the couch.

"Do all your friends speak Japanese?" Ashley asked playfully.

"Most of them do," Lisa replied, still standing. She picked up Kelsey's bag and took it into the office, for she knew that if she were to ask Kelsey to do it, she would reply with "Eh, I'll do it later."

When she got back out, she noticed LeChez walking up the path. She rushed to the door just as she had twice before and opened it.

"Hey, LeChez!" she called out the door. When LeChez had set her stuff in the office, she looked around the living room. "That's Jeremy and that's Alex," Lisa motioned at them in turn, LeChez giving them a shy wave.

"Almost everyone's here; just one more guest" Lisa said. She then turned to Jeremy and said, "Hey, baka! Do I have to turn off the computer, or will you?" Jeremy reluctantly turned the computer off.

"Who's the last guest?" Ashley asked.

"You'll see!"

A little conversation started, with plenty of pokes, when Lisa spotted the last guest outside.

"Looks like our entertainment's here!" Lisa said. Ashley turned to look out the window and saw Toby walking towards the house.

"That's why you asked me to bring Kyo and _The Book of the Dead_" Ashley said. "Can I get the door?"

"Sure!" Lisa replied. Ashley ran into the office and ran back out holding _The Book of the Dead_ and went to the door. She opened it, just as Toby was about to knock and hit him in the head with the big, heavy book.

"Ah!" Toby exclaimed, soldiers up, shaking. "Why must you always hit me in the head with that book!?"

"It's fun!" Ashley replied, and then let him in. Toby went straight to Jeremy.

"Hi, I'm Jack Sparrow," Toby said. Jeremy poked him in the stomach. "That hurt more than Lisa's pokes!" he said, clutching his stomach.

"Everyone's here, let's go outside!" Alex suggested. Everyone agreed, so they went through the family room to the backyard.

Instead of the usual small backyard, they found that they were in a wide, open area with woods on the right and an ocean on the left. About a mile ahead, a river cut through the grass and about a mile from that, a lone house stood. Over the land, horses of all colors were scattered all around.

Lisa's eyes widened; she knew this place. This is the place she imagined when she thought of the perfect place for herself.

"Uh, Lisa?" Ashley said, tapping her shoulder. She looked over at Ashley, who was looking behind the group. Everyone else turned around to see what Ashley was looking at. Lisa's house was gone; in its place there was a stone wall.


	2. Horses, Unicorns, and a Pegasus

**Party!**

Chapter two: Horses, Unicorns and a Pegasus 

"What are we going to do?" LeChez asked. Everyone was scared, but Lisa didn't show her fear.

"Don't worry; I know this place," Lisa said, glancing around. Everyone looked puzzled. "I thought of this place, and I know what's here. Now, let's get to the house, it may take a while, but if we ride the horses, it won't take as long. You want to do that?" Lisa asked the group. All the girls nodded, but Toby and Jeremy didn't.

"Ok, so that's almost everyone. That leaves you two. Do you really want to be left behind?" she asked them. They slowly shook their heads. "There are a couple horses that are easy to ride, a few that are a little harder and two that are pretty hard. Alex, you have experience with horses, right? Can you ride bareback?" Alex nodded. "Ok, Alex and I get the toughest horses to ride; the two idiots get the easiest."

"Hey!" Jeremy and Toby said in unison. Jeremy went to poke Lisa again.

"Do you really want to do that? I can easily leave you behind." Jeremy's hand stopped in its track and went back to his side. "Now, that leaves the rest of you. I only know how to call two other horses, so Ashley and LeChez, you will have to share Tenba. This world has many surprises, and Tenba, Komiko, and Umaneroku are three of them. I will ride Umaneroku, and Baka will ride Komiko."

"Which baka?" Toby asked.

"Jeremy is Baka - and Ga-ru – and you are Idiot," She replied. "Now can I get to actually calling the horses?" Everyone nodded. Lisa turned away from the group. "These horses aren't called by name; if they hear a certain song, they come. Lisa then started to sing the song Unwritten. A black unicorn with a straight horn and hoofs with a reddish tint to them came galloping up.

"That's the one I'm going to ride; his name's Umaneroku," Lisa told the others. She grabbed onto his mane to keep him there and started the next song: Once Upon a December. A white horse galloped up and at the same time, a bay Pegasus flew down from the sky.

"Alex, you will be riding Phantom," Lisa gestured at the white horse. "And the Pegasus is Tenba." Lisa turned to Ashley and LeChez. "If Tenba starts to spread her wings, just push them back down with your legs. Otherwise, just hang on to her mane; she'll make sure you don't fall," she said with a small smile. Alex grabbed onto Phantom's mane, just as Lisa had done with Umaneroku. Tenba just stood there and sniffed at Ashley.

"Next, let's get Kelsey's horse out," Lisa sang the song Chocolate. A dark-brown horse with a white mane and tail came galloping. This horse had a brown saddle and bridle.

"Yay! I get a horse with a saddle!" Kelsey exclaimed she grabbed on to the rains.

"Now for the boys," Lisa said. She then sang I'll be There. A white unicorn galloped up.

"That is Komiko," Lisa said. She put a hand on Komiko's neck to stop her. When she stopped, Lisa put her hand on Komiko's cheek. Lights circled around Komiko's head and formed a bridle. She then put her hand on Komiko's back. White light formed a saddle like the bridle. She then handed the bridle to Jeremy, who took it reluctantly.

"One horse left!" Lisa said. She then sang quietly so that no one could hear. A brown horse with a red and green saddle came up. His saddle blanket was white and fuzzy and stuck out from under the saddle. The bridle was red and green also, and at the crown piece of the bridle, there were reindeer antlers and a Santa hat.

The group burst into laughter, except Toby.

"Let's mount," Lisa called out. She stood, making sure that everyone was able to mount. She was most worried about Ashley and LeChez, but Tenba had put a wing down, making a ramp for them to climb up. Lisa mounted, even though there was one other person who hadn't mounted yet: Toby.

"Do I have to ride this horse?" Toby asked.

"Yes, unless you want to be left behind to walk for two miles. By the way, the horse's name is Jingle" Lisa replied.

"Can't you call another horse?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know any of the other horses. Now can we get to the house?" Toby responded by getting up on Jingle.

"Alex, can you lead? There's a bridge over there. The other horses will follow. Ashley and Kelsey, you'll ride behind Alex, and behind you, the idiots will ride. I'll be in back, to make sure you won't do anything to confuse or spook your horses.

"Why do we have to ride in back, not including you?" Jeremy asked.

"I trust you the least. Go ahead, Alex," Lisa said. Alex brought Phantom into a walk. Soon, everyone was in the positions Lisa had told them.

The bridge was close to the forest, so they were riding close to the forest. A rustle in the bushes was heard, so Alex brought Phantom into a halt, halting the other horses. They were all gazing into the bushes when they saw a man come out. He was not alone: four others came out - one boy and three girls. The oldest one was the first one to emerge from the bushes. He had red hair and green eyes. The other boy looked quite a bit younger, but was still an adult. He had broad shoulders, dark hair and dark yellow eyes. The youngest were two of the girls. One of them looked like she could be the orange-haired man's daughter with the same color hair. The other one had darker hair and was the same age as the orange-haired girl. The other girl had white hair, but it was difficult to tell what her age was.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked them.

The orange haired man replied, "I am Firestar. These are Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Frostfur."


	3. Meeting the Clans

Party!

Chapter 3: Meeting the Clans

Lisa, Ashley, and Kelsey's eyes widened, the rest looked puzzled.

Alex brought her horse over to Lisa.

"What odd names, especially Brambleclaw and Frostfur," she murmured to Lisa.

Lisa murmured back, "They're from Warriors."

"Isn't Warriors about cats?"

"Yeah, I don't know how they became human."

Lisa hopped off Umaneroku and walked to the newcomers.

"Are there any others in the forest?" Lisa asked Firestar.

"All five clans," he replied.

"_Five _clans?" Ashley asked. "I thought there were only four."

"How'd you know that?"

"Never mind."

"Anyways, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Starclan are all in the forest. We need help and we thought that if we come out here, someone could help us."

Frostfur stepped out. "What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Lisa," she said. The rest of the group recited their names. "What do you need help with?" Lisa asked.

"We were transported here somehow after we stepped out of our camps. Our camps are the same, but nothing else. Also, we turn into twolegs when we step out of the forest. Can you help us get back to the lake?"

"We'll see what we can do, but probably not much because we got trapped here in a similar way," Lisa replied. "I'd like to see who all we'd need to help"

Firestar nodded and turned into the forest. The people who were still on the horses dismounted and they all followed. As they stepped into the forest, they realized they had all turned into cats.

Lisa was a blue-gray cat with ice-blue eyes, Ashley was a white long-furred cat with blue eyes, Alex was a ginger cat with brown eyes, Jeremy was a black cat with green eyes, Kelsey was a silver and white cat with aqua eyes, LeChez was a tabby with amber eyes and Toby was a black cat with red eyes.

The group stepped under a bush, where they saw 5 more cats.

"Interesting," the older ginger cat said. "You turn into cats too when you step into the forest."

Now, Lisa could recognize the cats as Warriors cats.

"Follow us," Frostfur said.

The group left from under the bush and headed deeper into the forest. They got to a huge hole with rock sides and cats panicking inside. Some of the cats' fur shone and glimmered and were apparently Starclan cats.

The group entered the hole through a tunnel and Firestar bounded up part of the wall to a ledge.

"Cats of Thunderclan and Starclan, We have found help to get us back to our own territory," he called to the other cats. "These cats must be the answer to your prophecy, Starclan!" The other cats started murmuring as Firestar leaped down.

Lisa approached Firestar and asked, "What prophecy?"

"Only the power of seven can bring you home," He replied. "Spottedleaf!" He called. A cat with tortoiseshell fur that shone like Starshine came running up.

"Yes, Firestar," she softly replied.

"Could you accompany these cats to tell the other clans our discovery?"

"Of course, but there is more to the prophecy. Six of seven will light your way."

Firestar nodded and jumped up to his den. The group of cats, led by Spottedleaf, ran out of the camp and headed even deeper into the woods, slowing into a walk.

As they walked, Toby asked Spottedleaf, "Why are you going with us and not Firestar?"

"I am both a medicine cat and a Starclan cat," she replied. "That means that I am looked up to by all the clans and normal clan boundaries aren't as important to me; if Firestar came with you, the other clans would think that it is an ambush and attack you."

"Why are the clans so hostile to each other?" Alex asked, tilting her head.

"It's been that way as long as any cat can remember," Spottedleaf replied.

They came to an area in the forest where most of the trees are pine trees and the smells of the forest changed. Three cats emerged from behind a big tree. One of them had dark ginger fur; one had lighter ginger fur and the smallest one had brown fur.

The dark ginger cat snarled. "What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" he asked.

"Russetfur" Spottedleaf said, dipping her head to the dark ginger cat. "I have news to share with the clans."

"Then why are the other cats here?"

"They are what I have to share with Blackstar."

"Ivypaw," the lighter ginger cat said to the youngest cat.

"Yes, Rowanclaw?" Ivypaw asked.

"Run ahead and tell Blackstar we're coming."

Ivypaw raced off, flicking pine needles into the air.

The rest of the group followed more slowly behind, the Shadowclan cats on both sides and Spottedleaf leading.

They eventually emerged in a clearing edged with brambles and cats all around. At first, all the cats looked hostile, but upon seeing Spottedleaf, they looked down in respect, but some still looked ready for a fight.

The Shadowclan cats led Spottedleaf and the others to a large tree with twisted roots. Sitting in front of the tree was a white tomcat with large, black paws. Sitting beside him was Ivypaw. The white cat whispered something to Ivypaw, who darted off. He then twitched his tail, signaling the other cats to resume what they were doing.

Spottedleaf dipped her head in a greeting. "Sorry to disturb you, Blackstar, but I have information that you would be interested in."

"Does it have anything to do with how we're going to get out of this strange place?" he asked in a hostile tone.

"In fact, it does." Spottedleaf replied, bringing her head up.

"I'm listening."

"I assume that you've received the prophecy 'Only the power of seven can bring you home'."

"Yeah," Blackstar said impatiently.

"These are the seven. Six of seven will light your way."

Blackstar nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"My warriors will accompany you to the border."

"We aren't in our usual territory; there aren't any borders," a voice said from the side of the clearing. Lisa turned to see whom the voice belonged to. A small tabby tom was walking towards the group.

"But, Littlecloud," Blackstar started to say before he was hushed by a flick of the cat's tail.

"And I assume you still need to visit the other two clans, correct?" Littlecloud asked.

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

Littlecloud turned back to Blackstar. "I'll accompany our visitors to Riverclan's camp," He told his leader.

"Very well, then." He said, turning his back on the camp and heading into the roots.

"Let's go," Littlecloud said, bounding out of the camp and towards Riverclan, with the rest of the group following close behind.


	4. Wind and River

Finally, chapter 4! Sorry for the wait...

Party!

Chapter 4: Wind and River

The group only stopped when they came upon a river.

"How are we going to cross? The water is moving too fast for my liking," Littlecloud meowed, staring at the water.

"And _some_ of us don't know how to swim," Lisa added, glancing at Jeremy, who glared back.

"You don't know how to swim?" Toby asked Jeremy, laughing.

Jeremy looked at Toby, unsheathing his claws, ready to attack.

"Idiot fight!" Ashley exclaimed.

Spottedleaf stepped between the two black cats. "Not now," she told them. She turned her head to look at Littlecloud. "There are rocks in the water up here, but we'd have to go single-file." She walked between Toby and Jeremy and up to a row of rocks that barely jutted out from the water.

"I'll cross first," Littlecloud mewed. He jumped to the closest rock and crossed the river, quickly jumping across the rocks gracefully. "The rocks are a little slippery, but I'm sure you can all manage it," he called back.

Ashley crossed next. She was slower, but she didn't fall. As Kelsey was crossing she almost lost her balance, but Alex jumped over to the rock Kelsey was on and pulled her up with her teeth. They both got across at the same time. LeChez made it across no problem. Toby then turned to Jeremy.

"Uh, your turn," Toby mewed to Jeremy.

"Now who can't swim?" Jeremy asked teasingly.

"Both of you will have to cross at some point," Spottedleaf pointed out. "Why don't you go first, Toby?"

"But-" Toby started to object.

"You shouldn't argue with a medicine cat, especially one from StarClan," Lisa interrupted.

"Fine…" Toby grumbled. He was the most cautious about getting across, but he only slipped once, surprisingly.

"Your turn, Jeremy," Spottedleaf meowed with forced excitement. Jeremy jumped to the first rock no problem, but hesitated before jumping to the second.

"It's not that hard," Littlecloud called from the opposite bank. Jeremy went to jump to the second rock, but came up a little short. He tried to keep a hold of the rock with his front paws while his rear paws hung in the river.

"Hang on, Jeremy," Spottedleaf called out. She jumped to the first rock, but before she could get to Jeremy, he slipped under water. Without thinking, Lisa ran out into the water up to her belly and reached out to catch Jeremy before he drifted too far downstream. She pulled him back to shore and laid him in the sun.

Jeremy coughed once, and then stood up shaking his fur. "Thanks, Lisa," he meowed.

"Anything for a friend," she replied. "Even idiots like you," she added. In response, Jeremy prodded her with one of his paws. Spottedleaf raced towards the two.

"Are both of you ok?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded as Lisa replied, "Yeah."

Lisa looked up across the river. She saw the whole group, except Ashley.

As if reading her mind, Littlecloud yelled "Ashley went to see if there's another way across the river upstream." That moment, Ashley ran over to Littlecloud, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"I think I found a way _around_ the river," she mewed, a hint of pride in her voice. "Follow me." She hurried back in the direction she came from, cats on both sides of the river running upstream.

They halted when they saw what Ashley had wanted to show them. Before the group stood a large cliff, with a beautiful waterfall cascading down the side. Behind the waterfall lay a narrow path, large enough for only one cat to cross at a time.

Lisa tuned to Jeremy, motioning for him to go through first. "Ladies first!" she explained. Jeremy glared at Lisa, but he still walked through without a word. Everyone except for Jeremy laughed. Because of this, he nearly slipped, but he caught himself. Lisa walked in after him and got through no problem. She turned around to see how Spottedleaf was doing. She hadn't realized that she was walking right behind her.

"Ok, the RiverClan camp is this way. Spottedleaf meowed, before diving under a fern. The rest of the group followed close behind, no one saying a word. They stopped walking when they came to the top of a large dip in the earth.

"I have taken you to the RiverClan camp," Littlecloud meowed to Spottedleaf with high respect. "I must go back to ShadowClan. May Sta- never mind." Lisa laughed as Littlecloud turned around and disappeared into the forest. He had almost forgotten that Spottedleaf is a StarClan cat. The term "May StarClan be with you" is the clan version of good luck.

Spottedleaf led the way down to the RiverClan camp.

"Do you think that RiverClan will be as hostile as ShadowClan?" LeChez asked Lisa.

"I doubt it," Lisa replied. "ShadowClan is known for being the coldest and least trustful of the clans. RiverClan isn't quite as bad, though they're known for siding with ShadowClan on many occasions."

"Good, I really don't want to get into a fight here," Alex added, falling into step with Lisa.

"We're in luck!" Spottedleaf called back. "We don't have to worry about patrols this time." She bounded over to a fairly large group of cats, most of them with the stars in their fur that mark them as StarClan cats. The two that didn't have the starshine were a bored-looking golden cat and a smaller gray cat that looked way more excited than her companion. The remaining cats included a tortoiseshell; a white cat with black specks, and a long-haired, brown cat. They all had the sweet smell of herbs on them, much like Spottedleaf.

"Do you think those are all the medicine cats? I think I recognize Mothwing, Mudfur, and Willowpaw, but I don't know the others," Ashley quietly mewed to Lisa.

"I think you're right. Notice how bored Mothwing looks?" At that, Mothwing stood up and followed Spottedleaf to the group. At closer glance, Lisa noticed a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"This is our escort into the RiverClan camp, Mothwing," Spottedleaf told the group. Mothwing dipped her head in greeting.

"We should go right away to Leopardstar if you want to meet with her and with Onestar before sunset," Mothwing meowed, with a bow of respect to Spottedleaf.

"Then lead the way." Spottedleaf flicked her tail in the direction of the RiverClan camp.

Spottedleaf walked beside Mothwing, just a step behind. Lisa, Ashley, and Kelsey followed right behind them. Alex and LeChez fell into step behind them, and last came the idiots, Jeremy and Toby.

As they walked through the camp, the group got a couple of weird looks, but no challenges other than the occasional playful kit.

Spottedleaf motioned for the group to halt. Everyone stopped in their tracks, except Toby, who walked right into Alex. She spun around hissing, "Pay attention," startling Toby into hiding behind Jeremy.

Mothwing continued to a thicket, which apparently was Leopardstar's den.

"Leopardstar, we have visitors," she called into the den. She stepped back as a cat with gold, spotted fur came out of her den.

"Spottedleaf? I've already heard the prophecy from one of my own medicine cats; I don't need you to re-tell it," Leopardstar hissed rather harshly.

"Actually, I was hoping you've been told of the prophecy. These seven cats I brought are part of the prophecy. We'll soon be back at the lake," Spottedleaf explained.

Leopardstar turned to Mothwing. "You may go back to the other medicine cats." In response, Mothwing dipped her head and hurried out of the camp. After watching the medicine cat disappear out of the camp, Leopardstar turned back to the visitors. "Well if that's all you came for, you might as well leave."

"Very well, then." Spottedleaf dipped her head in farewell and turned to lead the way towards WindClan. The rest of the group followed in the same formation as before.

After a little ways of walking, Jeremy picked up the pace to walk beside Lisa. "What's WindClan like?" he asked the three girls in step behind Spottedleaf.

"WindClan cats are probably the most cooperative of the clans," Kelsey started.

"Their leader is actually a personal friend of Firestar's, and they've sided with ThunderClan on multiple occasions," Ashley added.

"But lately they've been more hostile, so be careful," Lisa finished off the short history of the clan.

"Uh, oh. This looks like trouble," Ashley said, looking up past Spottedleaf.

Lisa looked over and saw what got her friend so worried. Not only did their group run into a patrol, but it was comprised of the very cats that they didn't want to run into.

"Wait, isn't it unusual for a family to be a patrol?" Ashley questioned.

"I believe so," came Lisa's answer.

"What are ThunderClan cats doing so close to the WindClan camp?" the older tom asked.

"Let me explain, Crowfeather." Spottedleaf motioned with her tail to try to get the trio of dark-furred cats to calm down. "I have to speak with Onestar. Once I do so, we'll be on our way."

Crowfeather nodded and lead the way down to the camp. The she-cat, Nightcloud, walked alongside the group and the smaller tom, Breezepaw, took up the rear.

"Hurry up" Breezepaw hissed at Toby who was starting to lag behind.

"Finally someone smaller than me, and you're bossing ME around?"

"Hey, I'm an apprentice, which gives me the right to boss kittypets like you around. Besides, my ancestors were some of the best WindClan leaders. I figure leadership runs in my blood," Breezepaw continued bragging while Toby just got more and more frustrated at the talkative cat.

When Toby had enough, he unsheathed his claws and stood, facing the annoyance. "Stop bragging! You're not an apprentice; you're just an annoying little kitten," Toby hissed at Breezepaw, obviously upsetting him.

"I'll show you who's the kit," Breezepaw spat back, unsheathing his claws. He sprang forward onto Toby's back, digging his claws into Toby's fur. "I'll make your fur match the color of your eyes!" Breezepaw yowled.

By this point, the rest of the group knew something was going on. Everyone looked at least somewhat worried, except Ashley, who was just sitting there enjoying the show.

"Separate them!" Lisa yowled to Breezepaw's parents, hoping that they could hear over the screeching cats. Instead, it was Spottedleaf who acted. She managed to pull the hissing Breezepaw off Toby. Both cats were okay; though Toby had gotten scratched and they were both dirty from when Toby rolled over to try to get Breezepaw off.

She set Breezepaw down in front of Crowfeather. "The fight was as much Breezepaw's fault as it was Toby's," Spottedleaf meowed before any of the WindClan cats could start throwing blame and insults. "I'll keep my group in check, but please keep your son in check, too. Lisa, Ashley, could you two keep an eye on Toby?"

"All right," Lisa replied as Ashley glared at Toby with a bit of a smirk.

"Why those two?" Toby whined.

"They have shown to me that they can be responsible," Spottedleaf pointed out. "We need to get to the camp. I'm sure Barkface has some herbs we could use on Toby's scratches."

The group once again started to the WindClan camp. Breezepaw led while Crowfeather took up the rear.

Lisa and Ashley walked on either side of Toby, keeping an eye on him.

"You know, you really should stop trying to argue with Spottedleaf," Lisa mewed.

"You're never going to win," Ashley added. Toby, surprisingly, didn't say anything. He just tried to get away from the two girls by walking faster. That plan failed when he caught up with Alex, and Lisa and Ashley were still walking alongside him, now giggling.

The rest of the trip went by without a word. When they came up to the dip in the earth that held the WindClan camp, Spottedleaf ran ahead to a brown tom sunning himself on the ridge above the camp.

"Barkface, there was a bit of a fight," Spottedleaf started. Barkface glared up, apparently wondering who was interrupting his rest.

"Spottedleaf?" His eyes widened as he sat up. "Why couldn't you deal with the injuries back at the ThunderClan camp?"

"The fight happened when I was on my way here to share some news with Onestar," she explained. "It was just Breezepaw and one of The Seven."

"'The Seven'? You mean part of the Six of Seven?" Spottedleaf nodded. She motioned for Toby to come over. He obeyed, wincing as the dried blood pulled at his fur.

"I think Breezepaw just needs a bit of washing, and a simple poultice to stop infection should be enough for Toby's scratches."

"I'll work on fixing Toby up while you talk with Onestar. Come on, Toby." Barkface lead the way down to camp, Toby following somewhat reluctantly. The rest of the cats made their way down, going to the other end of the dip. Half of the cats were just sunning themselves, the other half were restless, going in and out of the dens and meowing among themselves. _They're being much more calm about this than the other clans,_ Lisa thought, looking around.

Spottedleaf walked up to one of the cats that was sunning himself, although he was already sitting. He was a brown tabby with one whisker.

"Onestar," Spottedleaf started before she was cut off.

"Can't ThunderClan see that WindClan doesn't need your help?" Onestar spat.

"Harsh," Jeremy commented in Lisa's ear.

"Can't _you_ see that all the clans need to cooperate to get us out of this problem?" Spottedleaf countered. "The Seven," Spottedleaf motioned to the six of "The Seven" that still stood behind her, "might be the key, but they can't get us home by themselves," she finished.

Toby and Barkface made their way towards the group, his fur was now clean.

"Toby took the poultice quite well, but he refused to let me apply the cobweb."

"Cobweb?" Jeremy asked Lisa.

"Medicine cats use it as a bandage," she explained.

"He should be fine as long as he's careful," Spottedleaf meowed, with a look that showed she meant it more as a warning than a reassurance. "Anyways, we need to get you back out of the forest." She led the way up and out of the camp.

"Straight that way is the bridge," she said, motioning in a seemingly random direction. "I need to go back to ThunderClan. Good luck!" and with that, she disappeared off in the direction of the river.

Lisa led the way back to the bridge. The group was now on the side of the river with the cabin, which was expected considering they had crossed the river on their way to RiverClan. Everyone prepared to ride once again, except for Toby.

"Anyone want to trade horses?" he asked, holding out the reins.

"Heck, no," Jeremy replied, getting up on Komiko.

Everyone else just laughed as they got up on their horses.

"Oh, fine," Toby accepted defeat as he got up on Jingle, wincing from the scratches he had received in the fight.

They continued on their way towards the cabin in the same formation as before, with the exception of Alex and Lisa switching spots.

After just a couple minutes of riding, a kid rushed past in front of Umaneroku, spooking him into rearing up.


	5. The Four Elements

Half way there! And it only took me... 2 years (I started in 7th grade and I'm now in 9th) I figured that since the last chapter wasfairly long, I could make this one shorter.

* * *

Party!

Chapter 5: The Four Elements

As Lisa's horse reared up, she realized that she wouldn't be able to stay on so she jumped back as far away from Umaneroku as possible. She landed safely, but her unicorn fled.

"I'm so sorry about that," the kid said, reaching a hand down to help her up. Now that the kid wasn't speeding around she could actually see who he his. If nothing else, the blue arrow gave it away.

Lisa grabbed onto the airbender's hand. He pulled her upright with a little help from his airbending.

"I'm Aang," he said, bowing.

"Do you, by any chance, know where we are?" an older boy walked over to the group, not taking his eyes off the map he was holding.

"This place won't be on any map," Lisa said. Sokka looked up at her skeptically. "You could say this is like the spirit world. There's no direct doorway or passage into here, and it's not a part of any world. Unfortunately, just as there's no direct way into here, there is no direct way out."

"Aang," a voice called over from a group of tents. "Introductions?" The owner of the voice, along with two other girls and two boys, walked over to stand behind Aang and Sokka.

"Right. This is Sokka, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and Suki," Aang motioned to all of them in turn.

Lisa did the same, pointing out the members of her group.

"What are these animals?" Suki asked, eyeing Phantom. Alex looked beyond surprised that someone wouldn't know what a horse was.

"They're horses," Lisa explained.

"Ostrich-horses?" Toph asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Just horses," Lisa replied, shrugging.

"You remember the Earth King's bear, right? Same idea," Jeremy said, bringing Komiko up by Phantom.

"What about the ones with horns? Are they horses, too?" Zuko asked, pointing at Komiko's horn.

"The ones with horns are called unicorns, and the one with wings is a Pegasus," Alex explained.

"Let me guess, you were transported here when you walked out of your tents?" Jeremy asked, swinging one leg over Komiko's neck so that he was sitting sideways in the saddle. Apparently his legs were starting to ache from riding his horse so much.

"That's right," Iroh chimed in. "Everything in our tents are here, but nothing we left outside. I knew I shouldn't have left my teapot on the fire pit."

"Let's take another break from riding," Lisa suggested. Truthfully, she just wanted to spend some time with the Avatar characters. Too bad Jet isn't one of them.

"Good idea," Ashley commented, sliding off of Tenba. Everyone else groaned from sore legs as they slid off of their horses. Toby winced from the cuts on his back.

"Toby, I think you should've gone with the cobweb. You're bleeding again," Lisa pointed out, looking at the slowly growing red mark on the back of Toby's shirt.

Aang took notice and turned to Katara. "I know you can heal burns, but what about cuts?"

"I've never done it before, but I can try." She motioned for Toby to follow her to one of the tents.

"Another healing session?" Toby groaned.

"Just go. This won't be as bad as the Warriors one. And if it works, you won't even have a scar," Lisa told him. She would've given him a little push, but she didn't want to hurt him even more. It's one thing to inflict a little pain that will go away in a minute; it's another to take pre-existing pain and make it worse.

Toby slowly followed Katara into the tent as Ashley walked up to Lisa. "Once again, our entertainment is gone," Ashley sighed.

"If he's healed, he'll be more fun to pick on. If Katara's waterbending doesn't work, though, be careful if you're going to torment him. He hates us enough as it is," Lisa warned Ashley. Even though she was being serious, the two couldn't help but to start giggling. Nothing can be taken absolutely serious when it's about Toby.

"You know everything else about this world. Do you know the way out?" Zuko asked, a little annoyed.

"Unfortunately, no," Lisa replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, remember the prophecy? Six of seven will light your way," Kelsey added.

"And when Spottedleaf was talking to Onestar, she said that we were "the key" and that the clans had to work together," Ashley pointed out.

"Wait, you lost me at 'prophecy,'" Sokka said, pointing at Kelsey and Alex.

"Don't even try. I don't fully understand either; it's Warriors stuff," Jeremy told Sokka, who was still confused.

"But I _am_ a warrior!" Sokka protested, now pointing at himself as the girls started giggling.

"Not that kind of warrior. They're cats. Just listen to Jeremy and stop trying to understand," Lisa said, still with amusement in her voice.

"Then what was the point of this conversation?" Zuko still seemed very annoyed. Any more and he'll probably start randomly firebending.

"The point was that even though we don't know exactly how to get out of here, we have a few clues that might help," Alex said in kind of a bored voice. As she spoke, she didn't move from her spot, leaning up on Phantom.

Katara and Toby made their way back to the group. Toby's expression was, for the most part, unreadable. At least he wasn't wincing every step. The healing had to have helped some.

"So, did it work?" Aang asked the waterbender.

"Not as well as when I heal burns, but it helped. It's going to be sore for a bit, and there'll be a mark, but at the latest it'll be healed by tomorrow," she informed anyone who was listening, which was, actually, most of the people there.

"Well, I think we're ready to start riding for a bit more," Kelsey suggested.

"That means I'll have to call Umaneroku again," Lisa commented. She, once again, sang Unwritten. Umaneroku came galloping; apparently he had calmed down quite a bit from when Aang scared him. Everyone mounted no problem. They were probably getting used to it by now.

"Bye, guys. I'll let you know when we have any other hints on how to get out of here," Lisa called back to the Avatar group as they rode away, closer to the house.

Not much time had passed when the group came upon a mouse and an orange cat.

"More surprises?" Jeremy groaned.

"Wait, aren't they…? Lisa started to ask Alex, until she saw her expression. Apparently, she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

If you haven't noticed, I like to use character-introducing cliffhangers. It gives me somewhere to start with my next chapter. Tht's the reason it's taking so long to update my Nicktoons story; it's so seperated, I didn't know where to start for the next chapter.


End file.
